


The Bee Fic ( you flower you feast)

by fondspouses



Category: One Direction
Genre: AU, Crack Fic, Flower Harry, Fluff, Humour, I apologize in advance, M/M, One Shot, Weird fic, bee louis, honey making, it's not that weird i promise, narcisstic harry, rose harry, sticky sweet golden syrup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 02:37:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12049557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fondspouses/pseuds/fondspouses
Summary: Louis is a bee and Harry is a flower.Brought to you by The Pluminy GC (trademark)





	The Bee Fic ( you flower you feast)

**Author's Note:**

> I want to apologize for this mess.

Louis was flying through the hot summer air following the sweet smell of roses. His wings were getting tired and he had yet to find the perfect flower. No flower was good enough for him. He was a bit of a perfectionist. He had to be, if he wanted to make the best and sweetest honey of the hive. 

After a while a strong scent hit him. He has never smelled anything like it before. Following the smell he came across a tiny patch of roses, hidden behind an apartment complex just outside the busy city. 

His stick was vibrating with excitement as he started his descent to the flowers. He was confused when he saw what was in front of him. The roses didn't seem like they'd make delicious honey like he hoped they would. The beautiful scent did come from here, though. 

Louis flew around the roses in confusion. Careful not to dance in the pattern to attract other bees. He was about to give up when the scent hit him again. Stronger this time. It came from behind the wilting roses he saw when he first descended.

A large white rose stood tall and proud behind the red ones. It's petals curled carefully around the stamens as if done by an artist. The slender stalk was adorned by a lot more thorns than the other flowers.

Good. Louis thought. That beautiful rose deserves all the protection it can get. 

He carefully flew to the stamens and tried to do his job, minding the petals so he wouldn't damage them. 

"What are you doing?" An exasperated voice called out.

Louis flew back in shock and almost fell on his back. He looked around and saw no one. Confused and a little wary he flew back to the white rose. 

"Answer me you stupid flying blob. What do you think you're doing?" The same voice called out again. 

"What?" 

"Are you deaf? What do you think you're gonna do to me?"

"Wait.. are you the rose? You can talk?" Louis was shocked. Since when could flowers talk?

"Oh it speaks. If you want my pollen you have to ask first. Where are your manners?"

"I- I'm sorry. I've- I don't... uh- you.. You can talk?"

"Oh for fuck's sake" the soft white petals rustled with exasperation. "Yes I can talk, I thought we went over this already"

"You're right, you're right. I'm sorry"

Louis felt stupid. Maybe the exhaustion was getting to him. Flowers couldn't talk right? He must be exhausted. He'll just take the pollen and go home. He deserved a nap. 

Wary of the white rose he decided to take the pollen from the other flowers. He won't make the best honey out of them, but he's tired (and scared).

Just as he was about to take the pollen from a small, slightly wilted rose he heard the voice again.

"Are you really picking that dying rose over me? That pollen are not even made properly"

Mentally rolling his eyes Louis turned around. So the white rose could talk. And apparently it was narcissistic as hell. He could work with that.

"You didn't want me to take yours. What else am i supposed to do then?" 

The white rose sighed. "You have to ask first you dumb bee. Of course you can have it. That's the whole purpose of our fucking lives"

"Okay okay, so.. can I have your pollen?"

"Yes"

Louis quickly flew up to the flower.

"Wait. What is your name?"

"Good. You're a quick learner. My name is Harry"

"Nice to meet you, Harry, I'm Louis"

"Great, now that's out of the way, deflower me, you honey bee"

"How long have you been waiting to use that?" Louis asked amused.

"Longer than I'm comfortable with"

Louis laughed. "Alright, I'll deflower you now, as you've oh so beautifully put"

"Go ahead"

And so Louis did. He feasted on Harry's pollen and bid him goodbye.

\---

The next day Louis flew back to where Harry lived. The weather was a lot nicer and he wasn't as exhausted as he was the day before. 

Harry's delicious smell hit him again as he flew closer. He made his descent and flew around the red roses. 

"Harry!" Louis exclaimed.

"Louis" Harry replied, faux annoyed.

"Harry, thanks to your pollen I made the best honey in the hive"  
Louis was smiling so big his cheeks hurt.

"Well yeah. I did tell you my pollen were the best" Harry said snootily.

Louis rolled his eyes. He was about to fly away when he noticed something on one of Harry's petals. He flew closer and saw his name bitten out in a cursive font. Louis smirked.

"You know, for someone who pretends to dislike me, you seem very fond of my name"

Harry's petals turned a light pink.

"What? What are you talking about?"

Louis rolled his eyes fondly.

"I already told you you have the best pollen in town. No need to get shy now"

"Fine. I do like you. You have been the nicest bee I came across with in a long time"

"Even when I didn't ask at first?"

"Even then"

Louis smiled. He flew up to Harry and asked if he could rest between his stamen. He could.

As he laid there Louis realized he never thanked Harry for his pollen.

"Hey Harry?"

"Yes Louis?"

"Thank you for allowing me to make the best sticky sweet golden syrup in town, I owe it all to you"

Harry's petals turned light pink again.

"Hey Louis?"

"Yes Harry?"

"Thank you for being the nicest dumb bumble bee I've ever met"

"Oh shut up"

They both giggled as the sun set. The pinking sky was the last thing they both saw as Harry closed his petals for the night.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe you made it to the end. Why?
> 
> Come say hi on twitter! @fondspouses


End file.
